freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mangle
The Mangle - To nowy odpowiednik Foxy'go. Występuje tylko w Five Nights at Freddy's 2 i Five Nights at Freddy's 3 . Jest typem zabawki "Weź część i włóż z powrotem". Żeby się przed nim/nią bronić trzeba zakładać maskę. Wygląd To różowy animatronik - lis z żółtymi oczami. Tak jak każdy nowy animatronik, ma duże, wypukłe czerwone policzki. Jest on/ona zabawką "Weź część i włóż z powrotem". Ma prawie goły endoszkielet. Jedynymi pozostałościami po kostiumie są zakończenia kończyn, zwisająca maska oraz różowa muszka/kokarda. Ma drugą głowę. Zachowanie Mangle uaktywnia się po raz pierwszy w nocy 2 (bardzo rzadko w pierwszej) w pokoju Kid's cove, porusza się prawą stroną w stronę naszego biura w takiej kolejności: Kid's Cove -> Prize Corner -> Game Area -> Main Hall -> Party Room 1 -> The Office (korytarz) -> Party Room 2 -> Right Air Vent -> The Office (Wentylacja). Gdy dojdzie do biura, zacznie zwisać z sufitu i zaatakuje nas dopiero wtedy, gdy gracz zajrzy przez kamerę. Po wejściu do biura nie da się go/jej przepędzić. Ciekawostki * Mangle występuje w Ladies Night, ale według niektórych nie oznacza to, że w 100% jest płci żeńskiej. Powołują się na słowa Scotta Cawtona (Twórca gry) który mówił, że jest tam tylko jako dodatkowy przeciwnik. * Niektórzy sądzą, że to Mangle zabiera dziób Toy Chice, dlatego że jeden z elementów Mangle przypomina jej dziób, jednak okazało się to błędem gdyż to była jedynie jej/jego muszka. * Naprawdę nazywa się Toy Foxy, ale po rozerwaniu przez dzieci personel zaczął go/ją nazywać "Mangle" * Z słów Phone Guy'a można wnioskować, że dzieci ciągle niszczyły Mangle oraz personel musiał ją/go składać. Jednak personel przestał to robić, gdy ogłoszono, że dzieci mogą również go/ją składać. Lecz dzieci chyba nie miały na to ochoty. * Gdy jest w biurze, to jesteśmy w pułapce ponieważ gdy zajrzymy przez kamerę zostaniemy zaatakowani przez Mangle, a musimy jeszcze nakręcać pozytywkę żeby nie zostać zaatakowanymi przez Marionetkę. W takiej sytuacji jedynym wyjściem będzie przypadek, że Mangle wejdzie nam do biura dopiero pod koniec nocy. * W jednym z teaserów FNaF 2 Mangle posiada hak, jednak nie ma go w grze. * Niektórzy uważają, że Mangle jest sprawcą ugryzienia The Bite of '87. * Pewien, Angielski youtuber z nickiem "AwesomeFriends56 Gaming" wczyścił dźwięk Mangle z zakłóceń i odtworzył go, od tyłu i usłyszał ludzki dźwięk LINK. Znacznie później, Polski youtuber z nickiem "Mandzio", rówinież tak zrobił i też usłyszał tam ludzki dźwięk LINK. Ten dźwięk przypomina słowo "How are you?" ("Kto tam?") i na dodatek słychać na końcu wzdychanie. Możliwe, że Mangle chciał/chciała się skontaktować z policją. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który potrafi chodzić po suficie. * W jednej z ukrytych minigier z FNAF3 - "Mangle quest", sterujemy Mangle i musimy zbierać jej/jego części * Mangle był/a najnowszą atrakcją Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, możemy to zasugerować po widniejącym plakacie po prawej stronie jej/jego lokacji startowej gdzie jest napisane ,,The new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" * Jest najbardziej obniszczonym animatronikiem. * Pierwotnie w grze nie miał być zniszczony przez dzieci tylko miał być zwykłym animatronikiem. * Jest jednym z 2 animatroników które mogą się do nas dostać zarówno korytarzem jak i wentylacją (oprócz niego też Bonnie) * Mangle jako jedyny toy animatronik występuje w 3 części gry * Galeria The Mangle in Game Area.png|Mangle i Balloon Boy, w Sali Gier|link=Sala Gier The Mangle in Hallway.png|Mangle w Korytarzu The Mangle in Hallway with Foxy.png|Foxy i Mangle, w Korytarzu The Mangle in Kid's Cove.png|Mnagle w swej startowej lokalizacji (Kid's Cove)|link=Kid's Cove The Mangle in Main Hall.png|Mangle w głównej hali|link=Główna Hala The Mangle in Party Room 1.png|Mangle w pokoju Imprez 1 The Mangle in Prize Corner.png|Mangle w Zakątku Nagród|link=Zakątek Nagród The Mangle in Right Air Vent.png|Mangle w wentylacji|link=Wentylacje i korytarz The Mangle in The Office.png|Mangle w biurze (na górze) Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Toy'owe